farragofictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Jr is the man AudioLog
Transcript (Spoken by JR) Today I'm gonna tell you about my controversial decision to ban cereal on main. Main, of course, being the Farrago Fiction Discord. (Sighs) Memories. So the joke, of course, is that--in Andrew Hussie's epic work--lucky charms symbols are totally a romance system and the joke from that becomes, of course, that even depictions of that is--is lewd. You can see, like, the Paradox Space--how Crowbar reacts to seeing a jaunty jig in public. It's a, y'know--it's references to lewd stuff and that the joke on top of that, of course, is that I'm constantly playing riddles and pranks and--and I'm leprechaun-flirting with the entire fandom. Okay, those are the jokes and we can all see them but did you know there was a deeper layer? We actually were having a lot of problems on the Discord. People kept... (Sighs) We had rules and they were very important to us. The sorts of things where, like, members of the wrangler team would quit if they had to work in an environment like this. Those kinds of rules. And we had members of the community who did not parse the rules as a sort of collaborative, communicative effort. It wasn't about, y'know, this is--this is what I'm comfortable with. Instead, they took it as "this is what the man is saying you can or cannot do. The man is judging you." and we needed a way to recontextualise it. To be like "look, we're not going to comment on whether it is morally correct or incorrect to say this word or have this debate or--we're just not gonna do it here. We busted out this metaphor of playing soccer in the library, right? Where playing soccer is not a morally incorrect act but you're a dick if you do it in the library and you're especially a dick if the soccer ball hits somebody straight in the head and you don't apologise for it. You weren't supposed to be doing it there and somebody got hurt. We had problems with stuff like that so--so, bringing it back around, the point of banning cereal on main was to sort of drive home "look, cereal isn't a morally incorrect thing. It's a joke but the mods are still going to pay attention when you do it." Uh, you won't actually, literally get banned for ta--for posting pictures of cereal on the server but mods will give you a joke role for doing it. Also had a third thing. The original time I banned it was when we first started having submods and I wanted to both, like, give people a chance to recognise they had authority and I wanted to test them. To be like "hey guys, will you actually, y'know, do the socially awkward thing and tell people to quit it--quit it" y'know? So basically the cereal ban was a jokey, y'know, ironic test of the immune system. It was trying to be a way to communicate "you don't have to agree with a rule to understand that it's going to be enforced in this place you've decided you want to be in" and I hope it worked. Like, the people who weren't comfortable with how things were are more comfortable now. I'm more comfortable, to be honest. It's difficult being quote-unquote the man but also having emotional needs you need to take care of. (Sighs) Anyway, that's what I wanted to talk about. Category:AudioLog